


Fictober : Prompt You Shouldn't Have Come Here

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Maquis, Rescue Missions, Seedy Bar, dangerous man, mention of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: My take on the prompt ”You shouldn't have come here.”Chakotay and a mysterious woman meet for the first time. More Chakotay backstory.





	Fictober : Prompt You Shouldn't Have Come Here

She approached the man who she had heard many stories about. She knew he would be the one to help her. As she got closer to the bar, she noticed the tattoo on his forehead and smiled. He was certainly handsome and if what she was told by her Bajoran friend, he was incredibly dangerous. He was exactly her type. Tall, dark and handsome but she sensed something else from him too. A simmering rage that many said fueled every one of his missions. Yes, he was her type alright, but then again so was her husband!

”Are you the one they call Chakotay? She asked as she sat on a barstool and made eye contact with the dangerous man for a brief moment until he returned to his drink.

”Depends on who they are?” He sighed and sipped his cider.

”Some friends, one in particular that knows you well. Ro Laren.” She said, pushing her raven ponytail to the side.

The man laughed and she noticed hints of some dimples forming on his cheeks.

”If you are friends with her, prove it.”

Laughing back she said, ”I know that you taught her at the academy. ”

”Not hard to find out!” he shot back.

”She said you would be tough to convince, so she told me if you don't believe me then I have to mention the raid on a Cardassian freighter and what happened when it was just the two of you fighting for your lives.” She smiled with a wicked glint in her eyes.

” Sorry, not buying it. Nice talking to you though. You might consider leaving too, this place is a dive and well you seem nice. You shouldn't have come here.” he got up to leave but she stopped him with her hand on his knee.

” You both killed more Cardies than you had before, you were just so relieved to be alive. I guess it was adrenaline or something.”

She paused as he finally looked at her curiously and daring her to say it. ”Ro told me you fucked her up against a bulkhead surrounded by dead Cardassians.” 

He seemed shocked that she knew something so personal about him and that Ro had told her. 

”Ro is private she would never tell anyone that story and no one else knew.”

”She’s my friend, a good friend. She was at my wedding.”

”Yes.”

”I'm sorry?”

”You asked if I was Chakotay. I am.” he smiled and it seemed genuine this time.

”So you believe me?”

”Sure. So why is Ro sending you to me?” Chakotay asked.

”I need some Maquis to help me rescue my husband. He's currently being held by the Cardies in a working camp. I know he is still alive but I can't get him out alone. The Federation doesn't even know that Ciga VII is occupied.” 

He laughed harshly, ”Oh, I'm sure they know. It's just not in their interests to care. I'm guessing you know that too or you wouldn't be looking for an outlaw in a seedy bar?”

”Yes well, I have tried to get word to them but I've heard nothing and I need to get him back. I can't lose him.”

” You must love him very much?” he asked with a wistful tone.

”I do. We, that's our children and I, miss him immensely.”

”Your kids are safe?” 

”Yes, they are with family on Earth. So will you help me? ”

”I can have my people here within the hour, but first things first, what's your name?”

She laughed, realizing she hadn't even introduced herself.

”It's Maria. Maria Ayala.”


End file.
